Revelations in Time
by Kagome93
Summary: Leo always discreetly orbed down to spend time with Wyatt, what if, when he orbed down one time and noticed things had drastically changed? Leo-Chris revelation, Post-Hyde School Reunion
1. Chapter 1

_S_ummary: Leo always discreetly orbed down to spend time with Wyatt, what if, when he orbed down one time and noticed things had drastically changed? Leo-Chris revelation, Post-Hyde School Reunion

Yes this is another Leo-finding-out-Chris fic

Set after Hyde School Reunion, how I pictured Leo finding out about Chris, for I was not satisfied on how Leo found out, nothing against Phoebe but she had no right to reveal it, I believe either Piper or Chris told him that or he found out himself, not to mention Leo's reaction was ridiculous, I mean he finds out the man he hated, stalked, almost recycled his soul and even hit him with a sword, turns out to be his son, that needs more of a shocking revelation that the one we were feed. Don't even get me started on Phoebe and Paige's reaction on Chris's revelation….at least they didn't ruin Piper's reaction, they left that one open, otherwise god know how they would have ruined hers as well. Also another thing that bugged me, Phoebe's callous treatment of Chris, not only did she not want to help Chris, she even gave up on him in Courtship of Wyatt's father, whereas Paige tried every thing to help Chris, never mind, on with the story.

This is going to be a two-shot or three-shot chapter

Piper is currently 7 months along, everyone but Leo knows about Chris, the last scene of Hyde School Reunion kind of inspired this

Xxxxxxxx

Leo sighed as he sat down, he never wanted to be an Elder, no matter what Piper thought, he never asked for this but it was an obligation, as much as he wanted to stay with his son and Piper, he had other obligations too

_'Sometimes it stinks being the good guy' _thought Leo; he would give anything to stay there with Piper and Wyatt

_'But if I go down there, I will put Piper and Wyatt both in trouble, just like last time, I should go down...' _thought Leo

But not having seen his son in 7 months was taking a toll

"But maybe if I go down just for few minutes, just to see Wyatt, it wont be a problem, I could just stay there for few minutes and then come back" thought Leo outloud

He knew the other Elders, especially Gideon wont be happy if he is down there but he wanted to see his son

"They'll just have to deal with it, if they don't like it who cares, I am only going down there for few minutes" said Leo, reasoning he decided to go down, just to see how Wyatt and Piper were doing

Closing his eyes, he sensed for Wyatt, which he found easily, and orbed away

zzzzz

As orbs formed, Leo looked around to see which part of the Manor he was in

He seemed to be in the living room, turning, he saw Wyatt playing with building blocks, and however, Wyatt didn't notice him

Just as he was about to go towards his son, he saw Chris walking by, his head practically buried in the Book of Shadows

Instantly, not wanting anyone but Wyatt to see his visit, he became invisible, the one Elder power that came extremely handy and watched Chris, oh he had called a truce with Chris before he left to become an Elder but since then he hadn't seen Chris, he still didn't fully trust Chris but knew that Chris wouldn't hurt his son, if he had to Chris had plenty of chances and he didn't take any so that was not the case, yet he was still suspicious.

Chris seemed to be reading the Book, when suddenly the Book vanished in orbs, Leo panicked, until the Book appeared in front of Wyatt in orbs. Chris, startled looked up to Wyatt. To Leo's surprise, Chris smirked, a real smirk not a sneer or sarcastic one that he was very used to

"Dude, you have got to stop orbing the Book, you are already a demon magnet, no need to keep the Book by your side, that will be a cherry on top for demons" said Chris smirking

At which Wyatt giggled and Chris headed towards Wyatt, sitting next to him

Chris was about to take the Book back when Wyatt stuffed his own picture book towards Chris, giggling

"Oh, so that is your motive, I knew you had a devious plan other than randomly orbing the Book" said Chris in a mocking serious tone, the effect which he destroyed by smiling

Chris smiled and flicked his hands upwards, and to Leo's shock the Book of Shadows vanished in orbs

_"He has telekinesis like Paige's too, then again if he has telekinesis and can orb, naturally he can do that too" _thought Leo

Curiously Leo watched, wanting to know what else secret powers the young half breed held, he had been surprised when he found out that Chris was a half whitelighter too. He thought only Paige and Wyatt were, made him wonder how popular a Whitelighter and Witch pairing was in the future

"You know you really got to talk more, orbing, poking and sighing will only get you so far" joked Chris "Let's look at your darned book then" he said and opened it

"Let's look what we have now then, look Wy that's a race car" said Chris

Wyatt at which, crawled on top of Chris's lap, who had been sitting Indian style

"And a baseball bat too...although why on earth there's a race car and baseball bat together beats me...unless they are promoting vandalism..." mumbled Chris, frowning as he looked at Wyatt's book "Yeah...this book stinks" said Chris and threw the book, which then vanished in blue orbs too

Wyatt, instead of looking upset at losing the book, giggled again

"Kwis funny bwo" said Wyatt

At which Chris laughed, while Leo didn't understand what Wyatt wanted to say

"Yeah...you are definitely cute, let's hope you stay that way" said Chris smiling

Leo, on the other hand was openly gaping and how close Chris was with his son, when he left, even though he knew Chris didn't quiet hate Wyatt but he wasn't close to Wyatt either, in fact Chris stayed far away from Wyatt and Wyatt put up his shield every time he was near Chris. Yet now, by the looks of it, not only did Chris like Wyatt, they looked close and Wyatt seemed to like Chris, a lot by the looks of it, Wyatt only smiled like that towards him but now he seemed to smile towards Chris like that too, which, in a way, made him jealous, not only did Chris become their whitelighter, he seemed to gain his son's affection too in time.

"Chris, Piper, Wyatt? You in here?" shouted Phoebe

Chris then picked up Wyatt and went up to go and see Phoebe

Phoebe saw them and instantly started gushing

"Aww, look at you two bonding" gushed Phoebe at seeing both of her nephews together

At which Chris and Leo both raised their eyebrows, Chris knew why Phoebe was gushing, Leo on the other hand didn't, for which he was confused

_'Why is Phoebe gushing?' _wondered Leo _'Has empathy made her mad?' _thought Leo worried

"You know you are very weird and creepy when you do that right?" said Chris raising his eyebrows at his oldest Aunt, at which Phoebe hit him on his hand

"Oh stuff it" said Phoebe "Where is Piper?" asked Phoebe

"She is at the club" said Chris, scowling

Which made Leo confused, why was Chris scowling that Piper is in her club? Just how much had he missed?

"Okay...why are you scowling that she is at the club?" asked Phoebe confused

"Because in her condition she really shouldn't be working!" said Chris, his tone worried

This caused Leo to freeze in shock

_'Condition? Is Piper alright? I knew I shouldn't have been gone for so long' _thought Leo worried, he wanted to voice out his thoughts but didn't want to give away his identity

"Oh for god's sake, stop being so worrywart and so overprotective, she will be fine, so will you" said Phoebe, rolling her eyes "If you are so worried, then why aren't you in the club hovering over her?"

"I literally can't, she cast a spell on me to stop me from orbing out the manor for 1 hour because I hovered over her too much" said Chris, scowling

Instantly Phoebe burst out laughing "Oh god, she-she literally grounded you!" howled Phoebe, laughing

While Chris rolled his eyes, he wasn't happy about that

At which Leo raised his eyebrows

_'Piper grounded Chris?' _thought Leo shocked and amused, yes he knew Chris was a kid, literally probably 22 year old, seeing as he was half whitelighter but for Piper to go far as grounding Chris, what was up with that?

Before Leo could try to analyse what Phoebe meant, suddenly two demons and a darklighter appeared. The darklighter shot an arrow towards Chris and Wyatt and the two demons aimed fireballs at Chris too, Phoebe was too shocked to react

Chris's eyes went wide and flicked his hands, which caused the arrow to freeze in mid air and he telekinetically threw back the fireballs towards the demons. He flicked his hands and blew up the arrow, then flicked his hands again, which caused the darklighter and the demons to blow up.

Leo's eyes were wide in shock; Chris had both of Piper's powers?

_'But how...?' wondered Leo shocked_

He observed, by the look of Phoebe's face too, he realized he wasn't the only one who didn't know of Chris's powers

"You have both of Piper's powers?" asked Phoebe shocked "Why the hell didn't you tell us that? If this is because of Future Consequences then I will lose my temper" screeched Phoebe in shock

"A, you never asked me what my powers were, you simply assumed telekinesis was my only power, and B, seriously, watch what you say, he" said Chris pointing at Wyatt "Picks up a lot in his first 3 years, I am not even kidding" said Chris

Which made Leo wonder, how would Chris know about Wyatt's childhood?

_'Did we know Chris in the future...?' wondered Leo_

"So you would have just told me if I had asked?" asked Phoebe

"Uh, yeah, knowing my powers wouldn't cause any future consequence" said Chris

"Oh, okay then, you are giving me your full power list later, I won't forget it Mister" said Phoebe "Besides I highly doubt Wyatt will pick it up"

As if on cue, Wyatt looked up at his aunt and smiling opened his mouth "Hell" he said giggling

At which Phoebe's mouth fell

"Yeah, Piper is going to conjure of the Headless Horseman and then chop my head of for that" said Phoebe, whereas Leo was amused at the scene

Suddenly they heard the noise of door opening

"Chris? Wyatt? You boys in" asked Piper

"Here!" shouted Chris

Piper came in after 2 minutes

Leo took in her sight, her hair was longer and for some reason, she looked radiant, she had a new glow, while looking at her, he suddenly noticed one glaring difference...

"You are pregnant!" gasped out Leo in utter shock

He was so shocked, that in his shock he dropped his invisibility

Instantly Phoebe, Chris and Piper whipped their head to look at him

"Leo..." whispered Piper in shock


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, totally loved the reception for this story! Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Leo…" whispered Piper in shock as she took in the sight of her wayward, ex-husband, standing still as if he had seen a ghost

Phoebe and Chris were staring at him, their jaws dropped as they looked at Leo, astounded

Chris looked more taken back out of the lot, reaction closely followed by Piper's

"Where did he come from?" asked Chris surprised, but no one commented on his question

"You-you're pregnant…but how?" stuttered Leo as he looked at Piper

"Wow…keen eye Leo" said Phoebe, trying to lighten the mood as she could feel the tension at the room, which caused Piper to glare at her

"Who's the father?" asked Leo as he sat down

"You are, remember 7 months ago, ghostly plane?" said Piper as she told him

"You mean, the baby is mine? I am the father?" asked Leo

"Yep, you are about to be a Daddy again, isn't that great!" said Phoebe

"Huh…" said Leo "I don't believe it, another baby" said Leo, smiling slightly, which caused Chris to raise his eyebrows, he was surprised at the way Leo took in the fact that he was going to be a father again and he looked happy?

"But wait…you are 7 months along, why, why didn't you tell me that you are pregnant before? Where you even planning to tell me in the first place?" said Leo, his voice slightly cracking

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that" said Piper, slightly guilty at hiding her pregnancy from Leo, but she had her reasons for it

"Piper, why would you keep a thing like this away from me?" asked Leo, hurt at the fact that Piper had kept his second child a secret from him.

"Because I knew how hard it was for you to leave one son behind, I didn't want you to feel bad even more bad, leaving the second son behind" said Piper

"Piper, you still should have told me that, I would have been with you through the pregnancy, I may be Elder but my family will come first" said Leo, passionately, he felt angry and hurt that Piper kept it from him because of his duties, what did she think of him?

"Really?" asked Chris

Leo was about to snap at Chris when he realized Chris genuinely sounded surprised instead of any sarcasm or snipe

"Of course I would" said Leo, shocked at how low Chris thought of him

"Wait…you said son, you know that it is a boy?" asked Leo, surprised

"Yeah, I had a sonogram done and a birdie too" said Piper, looking at Phoebe and Chris

"Sonogram?" asked Leo

"Yeah" said Piper and took out a photo from her bag "I had it yesterday" she said and handed it to Leo "I put it in there yesterday but didn't take it out until now" said Piper

Leo watched, in astonishment, at the picture of his second son "I don't believe it…" he said and held it close

Piper smiled slightly, seeing how well Leo was taking it

Chris on the other hand squirmed uncomfortable, itching to take his picture from Leo's hands like he did with his mom but then held back, knowing it will be suspicious and Leo will be mad for interruption

"Um…okay then, I am going to skedaddle out of here so you two can talk" said Phoebe, smiling as she could feel the excitement coming off Leo and walked out

"Yeah…me too, I will go too" said Chris, hoping to go away so he didn't want to see Leo's reaction, finding out that the son he was so happy about, was him, well he didn't want to find out

"Oh no you don't" said Piper and pointed her finger towards Chris so he didn't leave, it was time to let the cat out of the bag, when suddenly, to everyone's shock, Chris flew back suddenly, staggering and ended up sitting in a chair, where Piper had pointed

This caused Chris and Leo to stare at Piper incredulously

"Piper…did you just use telekinesis…?" asked Leo in shock "But how?"

"Not me, the baby, I was channelling his power, 3rd time today" said Piper smiling

"You are channelling the baby's powers?" asked Leo surprised that Piper was actually using an active power, with Wyatt she had force field and healing, but not an actual active power, so for Piper to use telekinesis showed that Wyatt's little brother would end up being equally as powerful

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you have been channelling m-his powers and you didn't tell me?" asked Chris, a little surprised that his mini self was doing that, he didn't remember his mother ever telling him about him having powers from the womb

"Just from this morning, I put my hand to stop the alarm but it ended up flying towards the wall, and also in the club when I tried to put a glass and it ended up flying in the wall too" said Piper

"Wow, he is going to be very powerful too" said Leo

"I am guessing that too" said Piper looking at Chris "Besides I am shocked how you are surprised that I have the baby's telekinesis, yesterday I accidentally orbed" said Piper looking at Chris and Chris shrugged, he had been surprised at that too

"Wait...what?" asked Leo raising his eyebrows

"Yesterday, when I was coming from my sonogram appointment, Chris and Paige were with me, a spider demon attacked in the parking lot, she attacked me and I accidentally orbed out of the way, Paige didn't, Chris didn't, but I literally orbed. After I re-orbed, I blew the demon up before she could get away" said Piper

"I still laugh when I remember yours and Paige's expressions at that time" said Piper laughing

"You orbed? You can orb now?" asked Leo surprised too

"Yeah, but I guess it is only fair enough, I had force field and healing with Wyatt, but telekinesis and orbing with Ch-his little brother" said Piper smiling "Apparently I also have telekinetic orbing along with normal telekinesis too"

"You don't have force field with him?" asked Leo

"Unfortunately no" said Chris, slightly grumpy at the fact that Wyatt had force field and he didn't

"Nope, to each their own then, but even though I don't have force field, I can defend myself with the telekinesis or orbing if any demon gets close enough" said Piper, looking at Chris

"You, on the other hand, are giving me the whole power list, I want to know if I end up with any more powers too and what to expect" said Piper and Chris shrugged

"Wait, why would Chris know about our son's powers?" asked Leo "Is it because he is from the future?"

"Well...that is one of the reasons" said Chris looking down

"Does he turn out okay or is he evil as well then Chris? Wait is he okay or even alive in the future, surely Wyatt didnt-" said Leo, hoping where his train of thought was going, was not true

"Uh, no, he is fine, good and he leads a Resistance against Wyatt" said Chris

"What's his name?" asked Leo, looking at Chris

"You already know his name Leo" said Piper

"What? No I don't" said Leo confused

"Yes you do, there is also something else I want to tell you, the baby is our second son..." said Piper

"I know that!" said Leo

"But the baby is Chris, Chris Perry **Halliwell**, named after **your **father" said Piper, stressing stressing Halliwell and yours


	3. Chapter 3

By the way, everything up to Hyde School Reunion is Cannon; Half of Spin City happened but this time instead of Chris pushing Piper away from the attack, Piper channelled baby Chris's powers, orbed out of the way and blew the demon up. Piper can channel Chris's telekinesis and telekinetic orbs too. And Chris will have more powers than in the show.

Chris Powers: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbs, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Dispersion, Electrokinesis, Astral Projection, Projection, Empathy, Levitation.

This is one month later after Hyde School Reunion

* * *

><p>"Wha-what?" stuttered Leo for the second time today as he tried to register what Piper had just said<p>

"Chris is our son, from the future, the son I am currently pregnant with" said Piper

"Are you, are you sure?" asked Leo, his face pale and Chris scoffed

_'Typical, Leo in denial, what a surprise' _thought Chris

"Yeah I am very sure, 120%" said Piper

"I need to sit" said Leo

"You already are sitting down" said Chris, putting in his 2 cent but Leo didn't hear it

"Besides 21 years, it fits in perfectly" said Chris pointing at his mom

"I-huh, this is strange" said Leo as he supported his head with his hand

"I know, it took me a while to wrap my head around it too" said Piper when she saw Leo was frozen in shock

At which Chris looked at Piper, in confusion

"Took you a while? You didn't like the fact that I am your son? Because I made you hate me for the things I did" asked Chris suddenly, looking at his mom. He didn't care about Leo, he was never around in his time anyway, he could care less about what this past Leo thought, which is why in past every time Leo said anything, it didn't hurt him at all, he was already used to it, but before it was his mother's words that cut him. As Aunt Paige would call it, he was a true 'Mommy's boy' and Wyatt was a 'daddy's boy', according to mom, Aunt Paige had declared him a mommy's boy when his first word was 'Mom' whereas Wyatt's had been 'Dad'. His mother never favoured Wyatt over him unlike Leo, she loved them equally but even Wyatt had occasionally pointed out that mom loved him more than him. So when she died, he flipped and so kept a distance from this young version of his mother. Over the past month, since his grandfather's visit, he had opened up and fallen into the same routine as he had in the future. But he never thought that maybe him coming back and messing up with the past, would cause her not to like him.

"What? No, no! It's nothing like that!" said Piper as she looked at her son, then looked at her frozen husband too, who looked like she had freezed him but she didn't

She then sighed and went closer to her son; he may have acted like a tough demon hunter, witchlighter but over the past month she had learned that Chris was also soft and vulnerable inside, he may hide it under layers of touch and sarcastic snipes but they were self defence of the horrible future he came from. In a way he was a bit like her sister Prue, tough but sensitive too, just hidden.

"I am serious, it is not like that" said Piper when she saw Chris was about to retreat back in his shell

"Good god, men, Chris it's not like that, I, look even before I found out you were I son, I never hated you, okay I disliked your actions but I never hated you, and when I said it took me a while to wrap around my head I meant it took me a while to get around the fact that I was pregnant with my 22 year old son from the future" said Piper "That can be quiet shocking and surreal you know" said Piper smiling

Chris looked at Piper and after a while, dropped his defensive stances and nodded, smiling slightly. Piper smiled at that and gave him a half hug.

Leo looked at the sight, even though he found it hard to believe, and he wanted to deny it, the sight infront of him made him realize it was real, it was the truth. Chris was his son; the son Piper was currently pregnant with, his own flesh and blood. Heck, Chris even had his eye colour, which he just seemed to notice, it seemed to be the only thing he had physically inherited from him as he was a splitting image of Piper. Everything about him now seemed to scream Halliwell; he was surprised that he never noticed it before.

_'You only see what you want to see…' _echoed the phrase in Leo's head

He had been so blinded with his jealously against Chris for taking over as the girls Whitelighter, that he had been blinded by what now seems so obvious to him, if only he hadn't been so prejudiced against his own son, he would have seen the light earlier. How many other half witch and half whitelighter could be there in the future? It wasn't a very popular pairing; he and Piper were the only exception. As he thought of that, his eyes went even more wide as he realized he had not only stabbed his son inValhalla, he had almost recycled his soul when Phoebe turned into Genie. God knows if Chris hadn't said the wish accidentally then he would have recycled his own son's soul!

He remembered how Phoebe desperately didn't want him to do that, thinking of that, he wondered if Phoebe knew about Chris back then.

"How long, how long have you known?" asked Leo looking at Piper

"7 months, Phoebe and Paige told me about Chris the day after we came out of the Astral Ghostly Plane" said Piper, as she looked at Leo, who finally seemed to pull himself together

"How can you keep this from me? Not only the fact that you are pregnant but with Chris? Why? Where you even planning to tell me this?" asked Leo

"Eventually, I didn't know how to" said Piper

"Piper, I had a right" said Leo

"Yeah, like that would have made a difference" muttered Chris quietly which Piper heard but Leo didn't.

At this Leo looked at Chris, for the first time looking at him since he registered the fact that he was his son.

"Chris…I am sorry about all the things I've said and done before" said Leo, trying to make amends, he knew he won't get it with a single apology but he wanted to start

"Save it, it doesn't matter, I'm used to it anyway, some things just don't change at all" said Chris

"What do you mean?" asked Leo, genuinely confused suddenly

At this Piper sighed, this was also the main reason she didn't want to tell Leo, she had recently discovered Chris's issues with Leo in the future. He called her mom but every time it came to Leo, his temper would snap sometimes and he called Leo, Leo not dad. She didn't want Leo to find out because of this. She knew it would hurt Leo; heck she is not even sure why the loving man she knew would become the man in the future who would neglect his own son.

"You not giving a crap about me, nothing new so it's all good" said Chris

"What do you mean? Why are you saying that?" asked Leo

Chris was about to answer when suddenly they heard Phoebe shout

"Chris, Piper, Paige! Anyone, DEMONS!" hollered Phoebe

Chris, carrying Wyatt, Piper, and Leo ran towards the commotion.

Paige's orbs came in too

"What's wrong? I was at my temp-" but Paige didn't get to finish the sentence when a fireball came and Paige orbed out of the way and then orbed in.

"Grab the oldest witch! Her this progeny will be strong as the first one too, I can taste its powers" hissed one of the demon

At this, one of the demons, who seemed to be the lackey, conjured up two fireballs and threw it towards Piper

"No!" shouted both Phoebe and Chris

However to Phoebe's shock, Piper orbed out of the way, the fireball hit the wall and Piper orbed back in

"What the hell? Did Piper just orb?" screeched Phoebe, however when she saw Leo, Chris and Paige's face and the fact that they didn't look shocked, she was even more confused "Am I the only one who saw that!" shouted Phoebe

"Oh yeah, you weren't there yesterday were you? Yeah its nothing new, Piper orbed yesterday when a spider demon attacked, you weren't there, you were on a date with Mike" said Paige

"It was Mitch, but who cares about that" said Chris, correcting his favourite Aunt, even in a situation like that

"Piper is channelling baby Chris's powers" said Paige

"Okay, can you three have this discussion a little later" shouted Piper

When the demon threw another fireball towards her, Piper raised her hands and telekinetically deviated it back towards the demon. This caused Paige and Phoebe's jaw to fall but not Chris and Leo as they had seen it before

"Okay…that didn't happen yesterday, that's definitely new" said Paige surprised

Piper flicked her hands and blew up the demons. After which all of them sighed

"That's a relief, sheesh it's like Piper is pregnant with Wyatt again, demons after baby Chris while he is a foetus" said Phoebe shaking her head

"Well it's not that surprising, Chris is Wyatt's brother and they do share the same parents" said Paige rolling her eyes

"Does it happen everytime Piper is pregnant?" asked Paige

"How am I suppose to know, it's only Wyatt and me, mom doesn't have anymore kids to test out that theory" said Chris

"Does it happen to us when we are pregnant?" asked Phoebe

"That, I can't tell you, future consequences" said Chris

"Since when do you have telekinesis missy" asked Paige

"Just like she has orbing, she is channelling baby Chris's power" said Leo, finally speaking

At this Paige looked at Leo, surprised, finally noticing Leo

"Leo! You are here, so you know, about Chris?" asked Paige cautiously

"Yes, I am, now" said Leo

"Good, that's good" said Paige nodding her head

"It's a nice trade I guess, with Wyatt Piper had healing and force field and with Chris she has telekinesis and orbing" said Phoebe

"Don't remind me" said Chris

"Oh lighten up already kiddo, your mother may have had healing and force field with Wyatt that made her invincible but with your powers she can defend herself before a demon can attack, I mean hello she orbed out of the way and used telekinesis for diversion, that is handy, this is a power boast to her normal powers" said Paige

Chris thought about it and smiled at that thought, he never said it outloud but Paige was his favourite Aunt. In the future and here, right after his mother, Aunt Paige was the one who was over protective, after mom's death, Grandpa and Aunt Paige; both were very over protective over him, until she died. Even in past she stuck up for him too occasionally, when she found out about him, she tried everything she could and even tried to make a love potion to help him, unlike his aunt Phoebe. It stung him a lot, he didn't say it to her but it stung him a lot, he had to practically beg for her help and she also gave up on him the day he was going to fade away, unlike his Aunt Paige. But he kept it to himself, he didn't want her to think he held it against her but he did.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter or that I don't care about you?" asked Leo as he looked at Chris

"Exactly what it means, I was never your son" said Chris, in a eerie calm voice

"What do you mean Chris? Of course you are my son" said Leo, not understanding why Chris was like that, he knew he treated Chris horribly when he first came but he had a feeling Chris's feelings stemmed deeper than that and he wanted to know what it was

"No! Mom had two sons, but you, you always had one son and that was Wyatt!" said Chris, finally snapping "You had time for half the world, Wyatt, Mom but never me! I'm surprised that you even knew I existed because half the time it felt like to you I never did!" said Chris

At this Leo looked shocked

"What? No, I won't, I won't do that" said Leo

"Well you do or will anyway, where the hell where you in all of my birthdays, when I bloody needed you? You never cared and you never came when I called. So don't come here and tell me I am your son because frankly I don't feel like one. You maybe biologically my dad but you never won the title from me" said Chris

At this Leo looked speechless, and before anyone could comprehend, Chris orbed out instantly

Leo looked shocked at what Chris said; he didn't want to believe that he would ever do that to Chris, he would love both of his sons, he couldn't imagine ever favouring one but why Chris's words were real, and his anger was real. This meant somehow, sometime in the future he would fail his second son

"Wow, I knew he said they have issues but didn't know it was something like that" said Paige surprised

At which Phoebe and Piper looked at her and she simple shrugged

"Leo…" said Piper as she went towards Leo

"He hates me Piper, he hates me" said Leo

"He doesn't hate you Leo" said Piper

"I don't know, his emotions were extreme to me" said Phoebe but because of Piper's glare she stopped

"He doesn't hate you Leo, if he did he wouldn't have care, but he obviously cares that's why he snapped. Do you think he would have cared if he hated you? No, he is hurt, hurt by your future self's behaviour but not hate you" said Piper

"Not to mention he is as stubborn as you so it won't be easy but you can't give up on him Leo, you can get through to him, just give him time" said Piper

**The End…?**

* * *

><p>And the rest is history, kind of. Well here it is, I wanted to simply rewrite Leo-Chris revelation as to me that was the worst in the show and here it is. However if I am suddenly hit with inspiration to rewrite the last half of season 6 I will continue this but for now it's the end, it was meant to me a 2 or 3 shot story, so hope you guys enjoyed it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Future Leo is a mortal and the head of Magic School, Paige is married to Henry and Phoebe is married to a Resurrected Human Cole. Piper and Leo only have two boys and the rest sisters have 3 girls each.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**23 years in the future, November 16th**

"Paige! Leo! Wyatt! Phoebe, come here, now!" shouted Piper in terror

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe as she came in but stopped as she took in the sight

Piper was in the living room, crying but it was something else that held her sight, her second nephew seemed was very pale, sweating and looked restless and he had a stab wound

"Oh my god, what's wrong with Chris? Demon?" asked Phoebe

"I don't know, one minute he was talking and the next he screamed in pain and this happened" said Piper, panicking

Instantly two orbs appeared and it formed into a 25 year old Wyatt and Paige

"You rang mom-" started Wyatt, jokingly but stopped when he saw his injured brother "What happened?" asked Wyatt, switching his tone instantly

"I don't know, Paige go orb Leo fromMagicSchool" said Piper

Paige nodded and orbed away to get Leo

"Mom, what happened? Did a demon attack? Which demon attacked Chris?" asked Wyatt

"I-" before Piper could explain again

Orbs appeared and it formed into Leo and Paige

"Paige, what is going on?" asked Leo but stopped when he saw his youngest son wounded on the couch

"What happened?" asked Leo now frantically

"I don't know, he was fine, we were just talking when he screamed and fell, just few minutes ago and since then he is being like this" said Piper, biting her lip

Leo froze and his eyes went wide in shock when he saw _where _the stab was, and when he looked at Paige and saw her reaction, he knew she recognized too. He knew Piper wouldn't recognize it as she was in the hospital in labour, but he knew, he and Paige was there 23 years ago when he failed to save his youngest son and he died, the wound was exactly in the same place.

"It can't be…" whispered Paige

"What? What can't be?" shouted Wyatt, and Piper looked them in confusion

"It's exactly at the same place, same day, it can't be" said Leo, shaking his head, his worst nightmare almost coming true, since Chris had died, he had tried and done everything for him, he was there for him and tried to protect him more, because he didn't want this Chris to suffer the same fate he had before, for his failure, and he wasn't the only one, Piper and Paige did it vigorously too, they kept him safe but now, the wound in the same place brought up his old fears

Phoebe and Piper looked confused at first but then their eyes went wide in understand, Piper froze up, she hadn't been there when it happened but looking at her husband's reaction, she understood

"What? What is happening that nobody would tell me?" shouted Wyatt, not even more agitated, it seemed his family knew what was wrong with his little brother but they wouldn't tell him that and it was frustrating him

"No…it's not possible" said Piper, future Chris died on his 23rd birthday; they hadn't thought that it would affect Chris too, as it was Chris's 23rd birthday

"It can't be a coincidence" whispered Paige

"No…" whispered Leo as he sat next to Piper, near Chris

Wyatt felt scared when he saw how his father was acting; his dad was the one who was extremely calm, in any situation, for his father to break down was scaring him.

"Paige, heal him" said Piper

Paige came out of her stupor and placed both of her hands on top of her nephew's wound. The golden glow appeared from her hands, both of them but for some reason it wasn't having any affect on the wound

"This can't be happening…" whispered Piper

"Maybe…maybe he wasn't meant to be" said Phoebe, when Paige couldn't heal Chris's wound

"What the hell do you mean by that?" shouted Wyatt angrily and for once Piper didn't scold him for using swear words

Wyatt was a pacifist; he was exactly like his father, the pacifist one out of the two, Chris was the fiery tempered one, like his mother, nothing could break Wyatt's temper but when Chris was concerned, he would easily switch from a pacifist to activist in only a matter of seconds.

"Wasn't meant to be?" asked Piper, her voice dangerously deep

Before Phoebe could open her mouth again to make amends, a vase which was near Phoebe, blew up

"How dare you say that? My son is meant to be! He is meant to live, he is only suffering the mistake of one bastard Elder, he is meant to be, don't you dare say that!" said Piper and the side table which had been next to Phoebe also blew up

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, knowing she had made her sister mad

"Wyatt, help your aunt heal Chris" said Piper, after she controlled her voice

Wyatt, though confused, complied and held his arms out too, helping his aunt heal Chris. All of then held their breathe, waiting. Suddenly the combined golden blow from both of them started to affect Chris's wound and it started healing. After few minutes, Chris groaned and opened his eyes

"What the hell…" he whispered as he tried to sit up

But he didn't get a chance when he was tackled by Piper and Leo

Wyatt smiled too, seeing his brother was fine, he sighed. Paige and Phoebe also sighed in relief

"What's going on?" asked Chris confused but froze in shock when he saw his mother, not the younger version, but _his _mother and she looked considerably more older than when she died, which isn't exactly possible. He then looked at Leo and his eyes went wide too, by the looks of it his father had aged too?

"Okay…where am I? Actually, when am I?" asked Chris confused as he took in the appearance of his aunts too, who looked older than they were when they had died

"In your house duh dude, did whatever stab you had, knocked your memories out?" asked Wyatt joking, as Chris was safe now

Chris looked at the source of the voice and instantly froze in shock as he took in the appearance. It was Wyatt, but he looked drastically different, Wyatt's hair was shorter, and he wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans, not black which was his favourite colour. He kept staring at Wyatt in surprise

Piper and Leo looked confused but then they seemed to understand what was going on, when they saw how confused Chris looked

Leo looked at Piper and she nodded

"Okay…everyone out, we are going to talk" said Piper

Paige and Phoebe followed Piper's command and were leaving but Wyatt now looked concerned again

"What? Why? Tell me, is anything wrong" asked Wyatt

"Wyatt, sweetie, leave, I will tell you what's wrong after we go through this" said Piper

Wyatt seemed reluctant but when he saw his parents didn't look scared, he resigned and complied, leaving the room.

Piper and Leo then looked at Chris

"It's 2027, 16th of November, your 23rd birthday" said Piper smiling

"2027, that's my time? But it's different, unless I changed it" said Chris and looked up

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Leo, controlling his emotions, surprised at the prospect that this seemed to be the son he lost years ago, or so he thought

"Uh, Gideon stabbing me, Aunt Paige was there, she was crying and so was dad and then whoosh, here I am, waking up" said Chris

"Look's like Paige's theory was right, your spirit must have came back to your 23 year old self instead of dying when you vanished, which is why in your birthday today, you received your memories and the wound too" analysed Piper

Piper then smiled, she loved her son, one way or another but she always hated herself for letting him die in the first place, now that she knew that he never died but simply emerged with, well…himself, she felt slightly happy

"Welcome to the future you created, although I wish you had done that without almost giving me and your father a heart attack" said Piper "Let's go, we need to give your brother an explanation and celebrate your birthday"

Chris smiled and nodded

Piper started to leave the room and Leo was about to leave too, but Chris then stopped him

"Dad?" called out Chris, because he hadn't said anything but he knew his dad need to hear this

Leo turned at that

"Thanks dad, you're great" said Chris

"What do you mean?" asked Leo, confused slightly

"You're a great dad, nothing like before, I can tell, I have both sets of memories now, mine and this times one too" said Chris

Leo froze at that but then smiled, he felt happy at that, he always found it unfair that just as he was getting to know his son, he was taken from him, and he tried everything to not neglect Chris. But to hear it from him, made him feel better

Piper smiled at that, she knew Leo took it the hardest and to see Leo fine, made her happy

"Okay, let's take this happy reunion outside, I know an Aunt who is very anxious to smother you and a brother who is so angry he wants some answers" said Piper

Chris smiled and got up

Things had became better


End file.
